theshipsofduong1495fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
It is June 1495. Best friends Edward and Brody decide to explore the world and Christopher Columbus's new world, the Americas. They are then joined by privateer Jiya and famous french explorer Kisuke. Together, they agree on their destination and roles, and set out to prepare for their trip to the new world. Having overheard of their travels, Aaron and Diego get help from Jasmeh and Sahana to steal Saanvi's boat and explore the new world themselves. Now, Saanvi is nw angered by this. Unfortunately, she does not know the identities of the boat-nappers. She explains her troubles to Rafe, who introduces her to his friends Zena and Eli. Rafe knows the names of the boat-nappers, and they set out to find the hooligans and get revenge. Now, during all of this, cousins Hanna and Sarah dream of adventuring like Edward, Brody, Jiya, and Kisuke. They then proceed to find the brave explorers Alex and Maya. Together, they will attempt to sail to what they ''think ''is India. During their journey, they find a boat, stranded afloat. On it are four adventurers: Anish, Jakub, Claire, and Epigmenio. Maya tries to help, but the help is refused by Anish. He joins Hanna's group, while Maya joins Claire's group. They then sail back to port to restock and make funding deals on their journeys. Back in Spain, best friends Shreya and Sravik hear of all these wacky adventures. They want to make their own story. They spend lots of time debating. They finally decide to make their own journey to the Americas, accompanied by Sravik's sister Natalia and Natalia's best friend, Jordan. Back on the ocean, Edward, Brody, Jiya, and Kisuke have gone insane. After their ship is discovered by explorers Mady, Varun, Nathan, and Jonas, they spend time healing the poor crew and then sailing back to port. Now, the explorers, all of them, must strike a deal with King Ferdinand II for a crew, supplies, maps, and a new ship for some, a first ship for others, and a legal ship for the boat-nappers. King Ferdinand offers an average boat and a crew of convicts. However, he offers reliable maps and abundant supplies. Did you accept King Ferdinand's offer, or did you try your luck with Portugal? I accepted I declined If you tried your luck with Portugal, the king of Portugal offers a good crew and an excellent boat, but unreliable maps and a small amount of supplies. Did you except Portugal's offer, or beg King Ferdinand for the offer back? I accepted I declined I accepted King Ferdinand's offer in the first place If you decided to beg King Ferdinand for his original offer, then you have your first role-play decision! The player with the highest Negotiation Skill will roll. You do not win at negotiating, then you will get the same offer-except a poor amount of supplies. If you win-you get the same offer. Now, your fate is sealed, and you will begin your journey... Category:Episodes